Unrequited
by pinkpower
Summary: Looking into Brick’s extreme demon eyes, Berserk felt a strange emotion throb painfully inside her soul. Jealousy. One-sided BerserkxBrick oneshot. Lots of mentions of BrickxBlossom. Don't like don't read! Rated 'M' for language.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!**

Brushing her long, deep auburn hair, the girl stared into the cracked mirror, beginning to contemplate the reflection gazing back at her. She had abnormal liquid-hot pink color in her eyes, a slightly tanned tint to her relatively fair complexion, a breath-taking siren smile, and the confident, young form of a true heroine of Townsville—yeah, _right_. All she could see was her arch nemesis, smirking back at her with scarlet lips. Everyone's beloved savior taunted her—giving off the impression of being a Greek goddess in jeans and a t-shirt.

Blossom was the victor of every battle.

Berserk took notice of the dark silhouette casting over her figure. She glanced up to see a familiar pair of intense crimson eyes carefully looking down upon her. The pink Powerpunk sneered in repulsion, realizing that it was her sinister ex-boyfriend—the notorious leader of the fearsome Rowdyruff Boys.

"What do you want, asshole?" She spat at him, setting down her brush, and picked up the ribbon she had once yanked out of Blossom's hair.

"I wanna fuck you," Brick snarled back at her, sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice. About a year ago, Berserk wouldn't have cared whether he was joking or not, she always loved to take Brick up on his offer. Of all the lovers Berserk has ever had, he was the only that could make her anticipate more; he could forever make her drip with arousal simply be letting his warm breath rush up against her neck—Brick was the only that could _foolishly_ make her believe that, for once in her life, she could share love.

"Be fucking serious, or I'll kick your ass right out the window!" Berserk threatened, tying the ribbon messily into her locks. "Talk damn it!"

Brick smirked, appreciating every moment of his ex-lover's dangerous wrath and hatred. This excited him beyond words, hungrily fixating his eyes on the heavy cleavage between Berserk's breasts. Berserk had a body that almost every guy in the universe wanted to pin against their wall and bang the fuck out of. . .

But Brick no longer had any interest in fulfilling his fantasies.

"I need your assistance," he said, looking around Berserk's room. He recalled fucking her senseless in just about every corner, hearing her pleas for more as he could only ever be happy to oblige, and his favorite part about each time was the burning sensation of Berserk's nails clawing into his flesh, always causing him to spill blood onto her.

Since then, all the minor wounds had healed and Brick eventually lost interest. When Berserk had freely given him her love, Brick expectedly bailed. He preferred Berserk being a whirlwind of teen angst anyway; if she had a heart, it had now been frozen—hard as ice—and guarded by a steel wall, because Brick deliberately wanted to reduce her to being a pathetic, little girl.

Berserk rolled her eyes, scolding herself internally as she leapt from her seat. "And just why would I want help _you_?"

"Because you still love me," Brick replied with a cake-eating grin that could have sent Berserk back in time. Oh, how that mischievous smile lured her body into his strong grasp over and over again! Now, on the other hand, it caught her absolutely off-guard, and stung her nerves.

The female redhead glowered at the Rowdyruff. Only out of curiosity did she ask, "Well, go on. What it is it? Is Princess Morebucks no longer inviting you to her bed for a nice fuck? If I remember correctly, your favorite position was Cowgirl—you just love it when a girl rides you, huh?" To emphasis her point, Berserk extended her right hand, and gave Brick's length a light squeeze. "Or are you looking for yet another fuck buddy? I have a few recommendations-"

"As stimulating as that proposal is," Brick began, circling around his Punk counterpart, and enthusiastically appraised her backside, "Princess and I are no longer an item, yes, but that's been over for months now."

"Oh, so you're developing a case of blue balls?" she inquired, liking the notion of Brick not being able to get lucky for awhile.

"No!" He huffed. "It's just. . ." Brick trailed off with a long, drawn out sigh. Standing in front of Berserk, his arrogant smirk faltered. "F-forget it."

Berserk quirked a concerned eyebrow. Instinctively sensing the sudden insecure change in Brick's demeanor, she was astonished by his self-doubt—a trait in which she had never before seen from her ex-lover. She wondered if this was all a trick on Brick's part, attempting to make her give in into his demands. Knowing this, the Powerpunk reluctantly placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Brick? Brick, wh-what's wrong?" Berserk queried, dropping her coarse tone into a gentle one. When he finally looked up at her again, it was all she could do to keep herself from falling into Brick's sorrowful swirls of red.

He was so beautiful when he was sad.

"There's this girl in my biology class at school, and I was forced to be her lab partner for a project. She's the most pain in the ass type of girl I've ever known. A stubborn, infuriating, unbearable, little wench, basically. I can't stop thinking about how angry she makes me every time I'm around her. I can't eat, or sleep. She makes me physically ill, Berserk, and I. . ."

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat, while she no longer could listen to Brick's train wreck of an explanation. Instead, all Berserk had to do was gaze into his eyes for the entire story. . . She was all too familiar with of the subject her ex-boyfriend spoke of, having been through a devastating heartbreak herself. But it just couldn't be.

_No, not him_, she mused. _How could Brick fall in love with a girl he despised? Unless, of course this girl was_-

"You-you fell in love with," the name was swollen on her tongue, "Blossom."

Brick's auburn eyebrows lowered to create a precarious scowl. He was skeptical about Berserk's utterance. It was like listen to the truth from Blossom herself, seeing the disturbed expression on her Powerpunk corresponding person. Naturally, it was almost impossibly to tell Berserk and Blossom apart—except Blossom had a subtle glow when she was happy that Brick had learned to love.

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've heard all day!" Brick chortled unconvincingly, believing Berserk's accusation to be preposterous. Blossom Utonium was the enemy—his sole mission in life was to kill this puny excuse for a champion. But why was he here explaining this to the girl that looked most like her? Again, his Rowdyruff Boy façade weakened. "Is it really that obvious?"

Horrified, Berserk nodded at Brick, "I-I don't understand you, Brick! You've always liked it when girls—sexy girls at that—_fucked_ you, fooling them into believing it was so much more. And then you leave them, breaking whatever heart they have! When they even feel the tiniest bit of-of something for you, you get bored. It's all just a game for you, isn't it, Brick? Why is that bitch any different?" The Powerpunk was enraged, balling her hands into rock-solid fists. Brick and Blossom together. . .

_Kissing, holding hand, dancing, an-and making love! Why does that goody two shoes get everything I never had? The beauty, the fame, the family, the attentive circle of friends, and Brick?_

"Answer me!" She screeched.

"I didn't ask to feel this way." Brick retorted quietly, almost to himself. He just remembered seeing Blossom differently one day—being surprised by her vivacious spirit, kind heart, fierce intelligence, and stunning smile. From that day on, Brick could rewind his growing feelings for his so-called opponent. Honestly, he didn't want to.

"But, Brick, you are meant to kill her! Evil can't love, and that's what you are." Berserk was quickly becoming hysterical, all the memories of Brick plunging into her body and never once meaning it. Could it be that all this time Brick had been imaging her Powerpuff counterpart in her place? "What is it that you came here for, Brick? Is she denying you so much that you feel to settle for the face most like hers? Did you wanna rub it in?"

"No," he murmured sincerely. "I guess I just wanted to apologize to you for everything. All the shit I put you through, well, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

Looking into Brick's extreme demon eyes, Berserk felt a strange emotion throb painfully inside her soul. Jealousy. Fortunately, the ice in heart finally shattered; and thus leaving her chest empty. That streak of cruelty alit in her pink eyes, wanting nothing more to collapse to the ground and cry herself into oblivion in front of Brick. Of all the people in the world, he had to be the one to make Berserk comprehend the error of all humans—the suffering.

Nevertheless, Berserk remained composed.

"You want forgiveness, huh? Tough luck!"

She can_not_ forgive Brick for trapping her in a world of human feeling. She can_not_ forgive Brick for breaking her heart a thousand times over. She can_not_ forgive Brick forgive Brick for belittling her to dust in the wind. Most importantly, she can_not_ Brick for never returning her love.


End file.
